Shade Sith
The Shade Sith is a Sith Order led by Darth Nymeria that teaches darksider students more peaceful and knowledgeable ways of the Dark Side, rather than the conquest fueled, combative customary Sith ways. History The Shade Sith, or Shades, was formed after the Twin Tournaments on Mortis. When Nymeria discovered she was capable of bonding with Lightsiders, she renounced her allies and formed her own order. She began by paying for renovations and modernization of an old, abandoned fortress, which included shields, auto and manual turrets, as well as anti aircraft and missile defenses. Nymeria personally added pressure sensors to the surrounding, forty-five kilometer radius that sensed anything moving on the ground and relayed it to the security center. She then began finding recruits, largely force sensitive orphans and abandoned children, or stranded ones. She also took in runaway Sith and Jedi, who desired more or less from their respective teachings. She eventually took in Kensa Gev, who became her personal apprentice and then second in command. During Kensa's training, they found Neil Kenway, and Nymeria trained him as well. Neil became the primary enforcer and security officer of the base and surrounding areas. By 2290, the Shades' numbers had reached one hundred and fifty members, as well as forty seven in training apprentices. Teachings The teachings of the Shade Sith are that of both the Jedi and the Sith. Students are taught of both lightsider and darksider techniques and fighting styles, in many different categories. The Force Teachings of the force teach of balance between the two sides, as well as being able to delve into one side without becoming engulfed in it completely. Many of the days of study are spent exploring one's self and discovering new things about themselves in order to better achieve balance or self control enough to delve into one side. Lightsaber combat Teachings of Lightsaber combat are taught to all students, and each known style is taught in part to every student, and each student must specialize in at least three of the seven classical combat forms, in order to be prepared for any situation that could come at them. Philosophy Students are taught the philosophy of both the Jedi and the Sith, as well as the philosophy of working with elements of both and not falling into a complete engulfment of one side. They are also taught to believe that one day, the worst would happen and they would need to go to war, and that they need to prepare. Piloting Every student is taught the basics of flying spacecraft, and those who excel are given the option of taking more advanced courses in piloting. History All students go through learning the basic history of the force, but some who prefer to can take advanced history of the force, going back to before the time of the forcesaber. Those who excel in that are allowed to work in the base's library. War tactics A class reserved for students who excel in more than five forms of lightsaber combat, they are trained in tactical awareness and war strategy, as if the base were ever attacked, the organization would need squad leaders. Negotiations Negotiations is a class for those who want to avoid battle at any cost. A relatively small class, it focuses on learning psychology and profiling individuals to be able to effectively calm them down. Scouting A scouting course is taught to those who are sent to scout territory belonging to other factions, and not always enemies. This includes army base scouting, stealth scouting in space, and even simply blending with a crowd in a city. It is known that Nymeria is excellent at blending in with crowds. Finance A rather small class, finance is taught to those who are able to work with money and make sure it is used at its best. Most of the finance for the organization comes from Liam Whitfield, an ally on Coruscant who does not even know where the base is. Code The Shade Sith have their own code which they follow, albeit more loosely than Jedi or Sth follow their own. There is no good, there is no evil. There is only balance. Through balance, I gain focus. Through focus, I gain discipline. Through discipline, I gain control. Through control, I gain knowledge. Through knowledge, I gain understanding. Order Protocols Aside from the code, the Shade Sith have other rules to be followed. *A traitor will die. *A deserter will know nothing of what they have learned. *The home's location may never be revealed unless the Dark Lady agrees it can be. *Those who reveal the home's location without permission will die. *Those who know the home's location without permission will die. *The word of Nymeria is to be obeyed without question, unless she wants input. Compared to the Jedi's original ways and Sith's ways, the Shade Sith also encourage their number to love. Be it a parental, fraternal, or sexual love, the Shade Sith encourage it, and more than a few marriages and families began on the base and live on the base. Base The base is an old fortress at an unknown location that has been upgraded with shields, auto and manual defenses, as well as a sensor that detects any motion in a 45 kilometer radius around the base on the ground, and three kilometers in the air. It also channels the force so that any individual without permission to be their will suddenly remember n appointment or something important that is soon and must be attended to, no matter what, to preserve the base's anonymity. The base has a large tower in the center, at the top of which sits Nymeria's quarters. The rest of the tower is dedicated to certain classrooms and offices of security and research. Underneath the base, which is seven kilometers in diameter, there is a great library, seven times the size of the library at the Jedi Temple, that holds an entire history of the force and the universe since the Rift Storms. The base is surrounded by a twenty five meter tall wall that circles the base. Inside there is a living area much like that of Kaven Base, with housing for members. There is also a landing pad and hangar for their few fighters and three transports. There is a large training area for force usage and lightsaber combat, as well as a large building within the walls to house all classrooms. A small portion is farmland, used to grow food whenever they cannot buy supplies. Along the all their are various turrets and defenses to keep the base safe from attack if the shield should fall. Rankings The rankings of the Shade Sith are each named after various forms of spirit, as, in the words of Darth Nymeria; "We must be as hidden as ghosts to survive." Shade A Shade is a shade sith apprentice who trains as part of large classes with other Shades. Ghost A Ghost is an apprentice who works solely under the tuition of a solitary teacher. Phantom A Phantom is a graduated student who is the equivalent of a Jedi Knight. They are allowed to take a Shade as a Ghost. Wraith A Wraith is a teacher who primarily teaches large classes of Shades. They can also take on a Ghost if they wish. They are similar to a Sith Lord or a Jedi Master. Spectre A Spectre is the leader of the order and teacher to all members, graduated or no. Darth Nymeria currently holds the title, and trains Kensa Gev as her Ghost to replace her should she die.